Due to the growing numbers of supported bands, modern integrated receivers also provide a growing number of input ports. With the growing number of input ports, the number of needed low noise amplifiers (LNAs) also increases. Due to the so called “sneak path” which can occur in frequency division duplexing (FDD) systems in which a transmit (TX) frequency range of one band is equal, overlap, or is close to a receive (RX) frequency range of another band, e.g. UMTS Band I and UMTS Band II, a sufficient isolation between some input ports can be required.